mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mika Himekawa
Mika Himekawa (姫川 美夏（ひめかわ みか）''Himekawa Mika'') is an Illegal vessel, a Holy Key Woman, and one of the 353 vessels used on the Pandemonium.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Appearance Mika is a young woman in her early twenties. She has long glossy black hair with a blue shine was hidden in the black. She uses a soft and fluffy scrunchie to style her hair in a ponytail that reaches her waist. She wears a deep navy blue suit with a tight skirt and stilettos. The suit's skirt and stockings have been intentionally torn and ripped. Mika also carries a brand-name shoulder bag over her shoulder and wears a whistle and some other decorations on a thin chain around her neck.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Opening X-02 Overall she looks almost exactly like Masami Shigara''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 1 Part 3 As a Holy Key Woman, Mika has a golden keyhole the size of a video disc just above her tailbone. The keyhole is the kind of highly specialized keyhole seen on laboratory doors. Along the round outer edge she has six engraved letters identifying the Divine-class she can summon, Freyja. The keyhole's location is warped because of her status as a combined vessel. Originally, it was located at the center of her chest so that the key would enter her heart and turn.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 2 Personality Mika has a somewhat serious attitude, getting angry at Kyousuke arriving later to their meeting and insisting in the use of proper honorificic, both on her part and on her partner, unsuccesfully insists that Kyousuke calls her Mika-san and refering to him as a kid or Kyousuke-kun. As a member of Illegal, she doesn't bother much with niceties and is willing to do unkind things to reach a better result. However, she has a more childish side, such as when she choose a racing swimsuit for a diving mission as she considered it "the most funcional swimsuit" despite the obvious trouble of finding one in a weapons trade show in the first place; or when she started pouting like a child when she is forced to remove her scrunchie during the dive or when Kyousuke lambasts her inability to swim.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 1 Background At some point in the past Mika was part of Government. There she met Masami Shigara, who left a profound impression on her that caused her to model her physique, clothing, mannerisms, educational history, skills, and definition of salvation after her. After her dissapearance she tried to pursue her, but since Government's higher ups didn't allow her to view her information she decided to join Illegal, as she felt she would have more luck with their enemies.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 5 Mika was one of the 353 vessels used by the Pandemonium to summon an strengthened Unexplored-class as part of the Deltaston's family plans. However, the souls of the vessels could not be returned to their original bodies after being combined into a single vessel, leaving a combined vessel that took Mika's personality and appearance. Mika then decided to destroy Pandemonium so that the same thing wouldn't happen again, even if this doomed the bodies of the vessels and forced her to stay like that forever.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Part 1 Mika contacted Max Layard and Ellie Slide and asked for their help in destroying Pandemonium. The duo agreed to help Mika and infiltrated the mobile fortress as part of Government's security. After several failed attempts to destroy it, the three decided to use Kyousuke Shiroyama.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 Part 2 Mika contacted Kyousuke through Lu Niang-Lan and asked him to meet with her on the DROK. Chronology Light Novel Volume 04 Mika and Kyousuke met in the DROK, where Mika explained her job request to Kyousuke, asking him to help her rescue the vessels being used by the Pandemonium. Using the cover of the night, Kyousuke and Mika managed to steal a laser aiming device for the Projection Summon Bombing, which they used to trick the bomber into shooting the Pandemonium, creating a panic that revealed to them to the internal routes and evacuation routes for Pandemonium. They defeated the Holy Key Woman that had been activated during the panic and used the chaos to escape the area. The next day the duo flooded the craters left by the bombing to create a path to board the Pandemonium, where they encountered some resistance, like Ellie and Max, who fought Kyousuke and Mika twice. Max and Ellie lost both fights, despite having the support of the Pandemonium and the help of two other summoners in the second encounter, due to the difference in skill with Kyousuke.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 2 Part 2 After reaching the core of the Pandemonium Kyousuke discovered the truth of the Pandemonium, of Mika and her association with Max and Ellie. Since he refused to collaborate with them in destroying the Pandemonium, which would doom the fused vessels but save any future ones, Ellie erased his short-term memories of the events to gain more time for their plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 3 Part 2 Ellie and Max took over the Pandemonium and used its Box to summon the White Queen with Mika acting as her vessel until Kyousuke defeated Max and Ellie one more time and discovered a way to save the vessels that Masami Shigara had left hidden in the Pandemonium's Box. After modifying the Box, the White Queen that had been at Kyousuke's side disappeared and returned to being Mika, and the souls of the other vessels were returned to their bodies. However, the Box was hijacked by the White Queen, who forced a short fight with Kyousuke and Mika before ultimately losing her game due to Shigara's modifications of the Box.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Stage 4 Mika and Kyousuke later broke their contract, allowing Mika to return to Illegal as just another of the 353 vessels without any fear of repercussion from the Deltaston family.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 04 Ending X-01 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Mika has the talent to be a vessel. Additionally, she is one of the Pandemonium's Holy Key Women, special vessels that use the Pandemonium support to instantly summon a Divine-class Material, in her case, Freyja. This requires her another person to insert and turn a special authorized key in the keyhole found on her back. Her vessel restraint is the decorated chain she carries around her neck. It's a "sin necklace", a medieval punishment in which, as a way of disgracing the criminal, icons of their crimes would be attached to a necklace that they were forced to wear. A fist indicated violence, a glass indicated drunken violence, a palm indicated theft, a card indicated gambling-induced debt, and so on. This would naturally gather attention and make them a target of negative rumors, so it made their social life a challenge. A modern version might be attaching a GPS transmitter to a sex criminal’s ankle so that anyone could see their location at all times. In Mika’s case, the icons are a mug, a pair of lips, and a twelve-sided die. Her torn stockings is another form of public shaming. Despite wearing stilettos Mika is able to move swiftly in the darkness without making the slightest noise. Gallery BloodSign_v04_003.jpg BloodSign_v04_005.jpg BloodSign_v04_079.jpg BloodSign_v04_093.jpg BloodSign_v04_295.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vessels